


How to cure souls

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [30]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluffy, Homesick, Other, special cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Josh didn't like rain. It was not like he hated it, not really, he could appreciate the cleaning effect it had on the air surrounding him, but the constant irregular beat of dropplets always got him kind of nervous. Currently sitting on the couch in the busses lounge he tried to cover that noise up by music, but found that it was only a low-quality distraction, as his playlist turned out to be a trigger for the already growing feeling in his chest. It was ridiculous and a littlebit childish to feel that way, but being on the road for more then one and a half year now the drummer couldn't help but feeling homesick from time to time, espacially on days like this, when they had no show to play and the weather wasn't nice enough to explore whatever city they just were in. 

All he could do was sit in this damn vehicle, starring at the ground, as he had abandoned his phone about an hour ago because the urge to call one of his family members and wake them up in the middle of the night for nothing became nearly overwhelming. Josh knew that Tyler felt pretty much the same, he had seen it in the youngers face, heared it in his voice when the singer announced to spent all time in the studio in the back today...preferably all alone. He knew that his friend was hit by this feeling a lot harder then himself, as Tyler not only missed his family and home, but his wife too. Jenna had broken her ankle and couldn't accompny him at this leg of the tour. 

Pitying himself Josh slung his arms around his knees and leaned his head on the window, letting out a deep, sad sigh, thinking about the sense of this and of life in common. That was how Mark found him when he entered the bus in search of the two musicians. Smiling inwardly he walked over and nutched the drummers shoe with his own, earning a weak glare in the process. "Hey man, you alright?" the videographer gave softly, well knowig the answer. "No. This sucks." "Thought so." With a swift motion Mark let a bag drop beside the drummer, grinning and gesturing down at it.

"That's why I give you this. Take it to Tyler." Tilting his head and examining the bag with his eyes the drummer asked slowly: "And for what reason?" Still wearing his shit eating grin Mark shrugged. "I got not the slightest idea! Jenna gave it to me and instructed me to hand it to you guys if you ever reach an emotional low. Given your puppy eyes and Tyler's grumpyness I'd say it's the right point in time." With that he turned and left the drummer dumbfolded, still starring down at the bag to his feet. 

Deciding that on a day like this there was already nothing left to loose Josh pushed himself up and took the bag, wondering about how light it was. Shuffeling down the aisle he reached the backdoor to the studio and knocked exactly once, ignoring the unnerved "NO!" he got and opening it. Tyler's posture changed from snappy to deeply annoyed when he recognised his best friend entering. Pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers he tried to ease the headache he felt on only the thought of social interaction with another person right now. Still, this was Joshua, and the singer knew well that he sometimes had to sacrifice a little for their friendship. 

"What do you want?" he asked as friendly as he could, making it sound at least neutral. Not answering Josh let his weary body fall onto the couch, drobbing the bag to the floor in the process and pushing it towards his friend with his foot. "That's from Jenna. She gave it to Mark and told him to hand it to us if we, I qoute, < reach an emotional low >." Raising one of his brows the singer lifted the bag on his lap and started to unzip it. "Is this even an emotional low?" he asked, slowly opening it, snatching a piece of paper on the top of various things. "Nah, we're all puking rainbows and shitting laughter." Shaking his head on the sarcastic and unlogical reply Tyler started to read, a smile forming on the lips that had been pressed to thin lines before. 

Josh let his head roll to the side and face his friend, seeing his features changing more and more into something that looked like it was worth to try. "What did she write?" he asked, propping himself up at his ellbows. Slowly lowering the letter Tyler lifted his now full smiling face at the drummer. "Dude, I married the right woman!" he exclaimed happily, handing the paper to his friend. While the singer started to rummage through the bag Josh took the letter and layed on his back, starting to read out loud.

"To my two lovely dorks...

as I know you guys well enough now I'm sure there will be a day the two of you are going to switch into full emo-mode and will be starting to mourn your tragic misery. As I am, like Tyler correctly referrs, a dime piece of a wife, I'm going to make sure that I can take care of you two when that happens, even if I'm not there. Mark now handed you you're official < thunderstorm-drizzle-suicide-sunday-survival-kit >. First, you'll find welded blankets. Weded why? Because my boys need something that smells like home."

Looking up kind of stunned for a moment Josh was presented a small package, alongside with Tylers obvious excitement. "She actually did that, dude! Open and inhale, man!" It surely would have been odd to do this in front of anyone else, but for the two of them this was nothing but random, so they both ripped open their packages and took deep breaths. "Ty...she's a genious." Josh gave after awhile, pulling the blanket out of it's wrapping and slunging it around his shoulders, the singer copying his motion. 

Picking up the letter Josh started to read on. "Second, as I know how much the two of you love my brownies when you're down, you'll find a glass with mixed ingriedients. Follow the instructions on it, it's just putting some milk in and put it in the microwave, and you'll have an fairly good copy of the one's I use to treat you with." Setting the glass on the table Tyler stood up and went to immediatly follow that order, Josh trailing behind him like a stray dog, snatching the bag and reading on in the process. 

"Third: Went to the garden and compiled a tea for you guys, brew it and add a little of the honey I put in the bag. It's to lift your spirits and help you to warm up from the insides. It will calm you too. 

That's why, when you followed all this instructions, the two of you are going to sit down, enjoy this all together and cuddle up, as long until the both of you feel good again." Hearing the bing of the microwave and being interrupted by Tyler putting a mug with hot tea in his hand Josh went to the couch where he started out then, dropped the mug to the small desk and sat down, waiting for the other to take place beside him and warap their blankets together. 

Letting their shoulders and heads touch they both starred at Jennas handwriting as Josh got on. "Tyler, I love you so much and I miss you with all my heart, my body and my spirit, and I can't wait to see you againg. Still, be sure I visit you every night in my dreams and I'm close to you whereever you go." Ruffling the singers hair a bit as he sniffled on that Josh smiled. 

"Joshua, my beloved boy...if it wouldn't be for you I'd go crazy on the fact to sent Tyler out there on his own, but as long as you are with him, I'm sure I got nothing to fear. Just let him take care of you from time to time in return, ok? You mean so much more to the both of us then you realise, and I'm happy I'm going to be able to hug you too soon. For now, my work is done and I commit you two to each other. 

I love you, boys! Jenna"

When Mark entered the bus hours later he found two happy boys, wrapped up in their blankets, playing videogames huddled up to each other. Taking a unrecognised picture of them, he sended it to Jenna. "Mission done." he wrote, smiling on the reply he got. "You're bag is in the trailer behind the piano. Love, Jen."


End file.
